kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Gratitude, Scheming, and the Purple Medal
is the thirty-first episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Hina's friend asks Eiji to help discover who has been helping paying her family money anonymously, while Maki reveals a shocking discovery he took from Kougami. Plot Having quit the Kogami Foundation to achieve his desire of an end to the world, Maki presents Kazari and Ankh (Lost) with was he took from the Foundation: a complete set of 10 purple dinosaur-themed Core Medals with the intention of creating a Greeed from them. The next day, Hina's friend Suzuka arrives and asks Eiji's help on the matter of a mysterious benefactor leaving money for her and her mother. Eiji eventually finds the person, Kosuke Sakata, learning that he is only paying back Suzuka's father for helping him out. When Suzuka arrives, she demands Sakata to stop paying her family back. As Sakata runs off to talk to her, Ankh stops him to get answers on the Cell Medal on his person. However, Sakata is shocked to see two men to be from the company he works for demanding money from her. Arriving to the office, Sakata tries to take the debt on as his own, only to provoke the Waste Yummy inside the workaholic staff to emerge. As Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO to fight off the monsters, Sakata runs into an irate Uva who creates a Yummy from him. By the time Eiji and Ankh find him, they learn from Sakata that he was paid to bring Cell Medals to Uva in order to get the money to pay back Suzuka's family. Though he messed up, Eiji tells him that his heart was in the right place. Elsewhere, the White Yummy scatters the money it stole from a bank to molt into the Kuro Ageha Yummy to litter the city in money and cause riots as a result. Becoming Kamen Rider OOO Takauta, Eiji grounds the Yummy and fights her before Kamen Rider Birth arrives for support with Uva joining the fray with his Cell Medals making him stronger. Forced to assume Tajadol Combo, Kamen Rider OOO battles Uva, with Ankh managing to claim the Sai and Zo Medals from him, while Kamen RIder Birth takes down the Kuro Ageha Yummy with the Torikera Candroid's support. Though Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo destroys the Kuro Ageha Yummy, his battle attracts the attention of five of the purple Core Medals which enter his body. This causes the Eiji's transformation to cancel as Uva takes the Condor Medal before taking his leave. Reverted to normal, the others are forced to take Eiji to the hospital while Ankh is unease by the turn of events. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora, Unagi, Kujaku **Legs - Batta, Tako, Condor *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Takauta, Tajadol Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : *Leader of Bronze Finance: *Member of Bronze Finance: , * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 10, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***One Kujaku Medal ***(-One Condor Medal) **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal **Grey ***+One Sai Medal ***One Gorilla Medal ***+One Zou Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal ***One Tako Medal *After this episode, Tajadol Combo won't be used again until the finale. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: The Big Sister, the Doctor, and the Truth about Ankh, The King, the Panda, and the Flames of the Memory, Gratitude, Scheming, and the Purple Medal and The New Greeed, Emptiness, and the Invincible Combo. DSTD08618-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 8, DVD cover BSTD08618-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢恩返しとたくらみと紫のメダル｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢恩返しとたくらみと紫のメダル｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes